


Las alas del Diablo

by Amerikita12



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bulimia, Burns, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, References to Depression, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wing Scars, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "Sus manos temblaban con dolor insuficiente, sus dedos rojos y mangas machadas; y la sangre, sólo eso lograba apaciguar lo que sentía, a manera idónea para sosegarlo. Eso explicaba por qué tenía una navaja en la mano."(O cinco veces en la que Lucifer se autolesionó de alguna manera y nadie lo notó. Y una cuando alguien lo hizo)





	Las alas del Diablo

**Author's Note:**

> *Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores*  
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Se tocan temas sensibles, evite leer si no es de su agrado. Sin más, disfruten.  
> Por cierto, modifiqué la parte diablo de Luficer. Y si puede dañarse, es porque cree que lo merece, y eso lo hace vulnerable uwu

**I**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre cielo, reluciendo la luna en lo más alto y resaltando las estrellas fulgurantes, cuya magnificencia no era más que un eterno recuerdo de las obras de su padre y la belleza del ridículamente basto universo. Un sentimiento agridulce nada agradable ardía en su pecho ante tales pensamientos, lo detestaba.

Se encontraba en un sucio callejón sin nombre entre las calles de Los Ángeles, entre la basura, agua estancada y ratas. El hedor desagradable que se generaba al mezclar todas las cosas ya dichas hacía arrugar la cara al ángel. El frío estaba presente y resentía en el cuerpo del pelinegro gracias a la falta de cualquier prenda que cubriera su torso, haciéndolo respirar profundamente para evitar tiritar gracias a las temperaturas.

Su espalda estaba apoyada en los ladrillos marrones de un edificio, o más específicamente, sus blancas alas estaban eran quienes mantenían el contacto con la pared, actuando como un escudo entre su piel y la posiblemente sucia superficie.

Un poco más abajo que la altura de su hombro y a unos centímetros a su derecha, una de las cuantiosas dagas de Mazikeen estaba incrustada entre los ladrillos y el cemento, con el mango hundido en la pared, dejando al aire la filosa cuchilla hacia arriba curvandose en la punta en dirección al suelo. Lucifer apoyaba su lado derecho ligeramente sobre el filo, que no parecía tener intenciones de caerse o ablandar su rígida postura. Al ser un arma del infierno, lograba lacerar su brazo y hacerle sangrar en pequeñas gotas.

Con su respiración pesada y sus ojos cerrados, acercó el extremo afilado del cuchillo hacia el inicio de sus alas, justo entre el hueso de éstas y el de su espalada, centrándose en lo que él creía era músculo y quizás cartílago. Con la mano derecha que correspondía también a dicha ala, enredó con fuerza sus dedos entre sus plumas blancas, para así evitar que éstas se plegaran por reflejo y desaparecieran en un sentido corpóreo.  

Cuando estuvo listo, un gruñido áspero se escapó de su garganta y lo forzó a abrir los ojos, un segundo después, su peso cayó sobre la hoja cortando su piel. El punzante dolor se abrió paso en su mente, dejando un ardor similar a una quemadura que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, en pequeñas ráfagas eléctricas. Con gemidos lastimeros repitió el mismo movimiento, hasta que su ala se retorcía y se pintaba de rojo intenso.

El sonido sordo que su carne muerta hizo al chocar contra el mohoso suelo fue casi reconfortante, lo distraía del martirizante dolor que quemaba su cuerpo y de la simple pero indigerible premisa de que _él se estaba cortando las alas_.  

Sabía que sus ojos se tornaban rojos y que en su cabeza comenzaban a crecer pequeños cuernos negros con los extremos en punta, pero esto no lo detuvo de seguir su pavoroso acto contra su ala derecha. Cuando terminó, de su espada corrían hilos de sangre, delgadas líneas que se juntaban en canales gruesos que bajaban por su cuerpo, ensuciando la tela negra de sus pantalones, formando un charco de sangre oscura en sus pies.

Sus antes prístinas alas blancas se encontraban en el piso, rozando su divinidad contra la sangre, suciedad y miseria del callejón, ambas cubiertas de manchas rojas y mugre, un potente frío se apoderó del ambiente ahora tétrico.

Ante tal vista, Lucifer alzó su rostro al cielo, deleitándose al sentir la ira de su padre. Después, sólo sonrió.

**II**

Al despertar, lo primero que se cuela en su visión, es un amplio mar blanco, con colinas similares a las montañas y pliegues delicados por cada rincón, como cielo hay un color cobre o marrón, con pequeñas y lejanas figuras negras ilegibles. Le toma un segundo recordar que lo de color blanco no es paisaje divino, sino sus sábanas de algodón, y que el fondo no es más que su pared de ladrillos persa.

Lo segundo que su visión captó, fue el hecho de que estaba solo, aún cuando podría jurar haber estado con dos personas más en esa misma cama.

Algo dentro de él se removió, ese “algo” era similar a la aflicción, una sensación fantasma en su pecho. Le recordó al rechazo de su padre.

No tardó en disipar tal sentir, obligando a su cabeza a pensar en otra cosa que lo distrajera de la incómoda aprehensión en su pecho. Porque, _por Dios_ , él era el Diablo, lo último le importaría es la aparente apatía de unos simples humanos.

Pero por más que intentaba sacarlo de sí, ese pensamiento lo hostigó durante cada segundo, de cada minuto que siguió de eso. Después de perder la paciencia ante sus sensibilidades, decidió ahogarse en alcohol, deseando entumecer su mente lo suficiente para librarse del pesar molesto que lo amedrentaba.

Para su desgracia, lo único que el torrente de licor logró conseguir fue que dicho pesar se sintiera cada vez más tangible, más presente y fastidioso. El sentimiento le quemaba en el pecho, hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y algo en su cara lo obligaba a formar una patética mueca compungida. Las ganas de golpearse ante tal actuación tan poco digna de él crecieron de la mano junto con su malestar.

No fue hasta que su boca estaba junto con la de algún anónimo, y su lengua luchaba bruscamente con una ajena, que su sentir aminoró lo suficiente para poder ignorarlo. Como si algo en el contacto físico fuera embriagante y extrañamente conciliador.

En su habitación la ropa desapareció con rapidez, tanto la suya como la de su amante. El estar libre de la tristeza que lo había torturado desde su despertar era el mayor aliciente para buscar desesperado el contacto con la otra persona, en un constante pensamiento inconsciente de _“Tócame, déjame tocarte, por favor tócame”_ que no sabía que estaba alimentando su deseo.

En cierto momento, había alguien entre sus piernas, y su mente estaba tan cegada ante la lujuria que solo podía pensar _“Tócame, tócame, tócame”_ Como si fuera una pecaminosa oración en su mente. Por ello, la sensación de ser _llenado_ que el tipo rubio le ofrecía era tan bien recibida, el dolor de los movimientos bruscos y francamente violentos actuaba como un plus para la complacencia de sus deseos lascivos. Lo necesitaba _tan mal._

La oscuridad consumió su conciencia poco después de eso.

Cuando despertó, completamente solo de nuevo, el sentimiento opresor estaba con él como el día de ayer, y el día antes que ese. _Y Dios_ , estaba tan malditamente cansado de no poder sentir _nada_ que no fuera tristeza. Era el Diablo y no podía disfrutar de un día cualquiera sin latente pesadumbre flotando sobre él.

Exasperado, un movimiento poco consciente hizo impactar su puño contra la firme pared persa, la descarga de dolor fue extrañamente gratificante, en un sentido casi placentero. Su mano derecha siguió con la misma acción, consiguiendo el dolor penetrante en su carne y huesos. La sensación intensa fue como un respiro hondo, y sí, le dolía, hacía su piel arder y sus articulaciones crujir, pero era _tan liberador_. Fue casi como probar levemente una droga.

Debido a eso, el ángel caído prefirió terminar con sus nudillos ensangrentados y una pared rota, que dejar que sus pesares ensombrecieran su día. Y estaba bien con eso.  

**III**

Lucifer había quitado todo los espejos de su habitación. No recordaba el porqué de esto, era algo que había bloqueado en su mente, prefiriendo la desinteresada ignorancia sobre ese tema. No fue hasta un pequeño percance con la Detective, que recordó su muy válido motivo para deshacerse de sus espejos.

_El odiaba sus cicatrices._

Odiar en el sentido crudo y frío de la palabra. Aborrecía la presencia de ese desperfecto en su piel, la sensibilidad y el dolor constante que le generaban cuando algún amante se ponía muy entusiasta con las uñas, o su mera existencia. Ambas cicatrices eran casi tan incómodas como las alas blancas que antes tenía.

No era de su fascinación tener la piel rugosa en forma de largas y gruesas líneas rojizas, menos aún cuando fungían como un perpetuo recordatorio de toda la mierda que quería olvidar, éstas eran la razón de que a veces su humor se arruinaba de la nada, claro, si contabas “nada” como tener dos enormes cicatrices cubriéndote la espalda.

Entonces, que la Detective, su amiga, estuviera consciente de tal imperfección, era penoso y molesto para él. Hacía que su estómago se removiera bajo su mirada de lástima, porque lo que había en los ojos de la rubia no podía ser otra cosa. Simple compasión marcada en toda su cara.

Por momentos, tuvo algo similar a náuseas, y realmente quería vomitar.

No fue hasta horas después, cuando estuvo de vuelta en el Lux, en la privacidad de su _penthouse_ , que se permitió soltar un suspiro, que había sonado demasiado parecido a un sollozo como para considerarse “suspiro”, aquel lamento sonó ajeno en los oídos del Diablo, y mierda, _¿Por qué estaba llorando?_

Sintió la profunda necesidad de control taladrándole en la cabeza, opacando sus pensamientos ante el deseo de dolor, castigo y satisfacción.

Esa sería una buena explicación sobre por qué había sacado su encendedor, y por qué mantenía la llama amarilla a escasos centímetros de su muñeca. La punzada de dolor tardó varios segundos en llegar, solo después de que su piel se tornara de un tono negro y la flama hubiese penetrado la delgada capa de piel, fue cuando su cuerpo angelical sintió la tan esperada descarga daño.

Duró algunos segundos resistiendo el ardiente fuego contra su piel, soportando con los ojos cerrados las instintivas ganas de detenerse, dejándose llevar por el extraño placer que tal acción le hacía sentir. En cierto momento la llama se había apagado, pero el escozor seguía presente en su muñeca, acompañada del típico dolor abrasador de una quemadura.

La marca que había quedado en su piel no era más que negro y rojo, con un desagradable carmín rodeando el lugar de la herida, sumado a un material de carne quemada y sanguinolenta. Sabía que aún con sus “poderes” divinos, dicha marca tardaría algunos días en desaparecer por completo.

Por alguna razón, estaba complacido con el hecho de poder admirar lo que había logrado. Quizás porque sabía que desaparecería, o quizás porque de alguna manera significaba algo para él. _“Control”_ fue la palabra que cruzó por su mente.

Por cosas como esa, agradecía el hecho de siempre usar un traje, debido a que las mangas largas fueron perfectas para ocultar su quemadura, y no se vio en la necesidad que usar ningún reloj o pulsera. Se deleitó ante el hecho de poder infligirse dolor en cualquier momento o cantidad durante la semana.

Y si alguien pensó que Lucifer estaba más extraño que de costumbre, no dijo nada.

**IV**

Era un día normal.

Bueno, para ser justos, era más lento que cualquier otro día. Siendo martes por la mañana, un adormilado Lucifer tomaba con desinterés un trago de whisky, directamente desde la botella, sintiendo apenas un escozor más que bienvenido en la garganta y en el interior de su pecho.

Se encontraba en ropa interior y una camiseta visiblemente más grande de lo que necesitaba, sentado con poca gracia en el sofá de precio exuberante frente al televisor, haciendo _zapping_ con su mano izquierda poniendo realmente poca atención a la infinidad de programas que se mostraban por segundos en la pantalla.

La Detective tenía el día libre, por lo tanto también era su día libre, sin planes en su agenda y nulas ganas de hacer _cualquier_ cosa el ángel caído sopesaba los pros y contras de molestarse en preparar el desayuno, unos segundos después de que su estómago rugiera con vehemencia que podría haberlo hecho sonrojar.

Se obligó a recordar la última comida que tuvo sin mucho éxito. Una parte de él había olvidado que necesitaba comer, otra simplemente deseaba empujar la incomodidad de su hambre hasta lo más recóndito de su subconsciente, mientras que su pensamiento objetivo dictaba que no valía la pena el esfuerzo a sabiendas que posiblemente la comida no se quedaría en su estómago.

Entonces no se movió, excepto para inclinar la botella sobre su boca creando una cascada de alcohol a su sistema.

Se permitió catar tentativo el dolor que venía con las punzadas de hambre, casi con desinterés, ligeramente ajeno e ignorante de cómo debían funcionar sus emociones, con cierta disociación admiraba su sentir como si fuese algo distante, que no podía tocar, presente en otro cuerpo.

Entonces fue interrumpido por una incipiente comezón en su muñeca, cortando sus cavilaciones toscamente casi generándole extrañez. Con un ceño fruncido que no sabía había pintado su rostro, Lucifer bajó las mangas largas de su camiseta, usando sus uñas con fuerza excesiva para aliviar la escasa molestia.

Y era _agradable_ , en un singular sentido de la palabra. Más allá de ligera satisfacción que venía con el sosiego de una incomodidad, el dolor llenaba de una sensación amalgamada, de facciones polares como daño y gusto. Similar a al efecto de un cigarrillo, donde la escocedura vehemente se mezclaba como un ingrediente más para el goce de la posterior descarga de placebos.

Sus uñas hurgaron más en la carne ya afectada de sus muñecas, que aún exhibían marcas rojizas y con realce, resultado obvio y sin sanar de las quemaduras de días antes. Esto no impidió que sus dedos se pintaran con sangre y pequeños fragmentos de piel sanguinolenta se acumularan bajo sus uñas, ahora con aspecto similar a garras por la punta afilada que no poseía minutos antes.

Las uñas modificadas y de color inhumanamente negro fueron el primer indicativo de que su esencia bíblica comenzaba a traspasar su fachada mortal, junto con el hecho de que podía advertir el inicio de unos cuernos en la parte superior en cada lado de su frente. No importo lo suficiente para hacerlo detener su autolesiva acción. No cuando parecía ahogar el ansia constante y latente que tintineaba por su mente a cada segundo.

La sangre corría por su antebrazo como un río de color pecaminosamente rojo, haciendo delgados hilos que se conectaban entre sí y se separaban en trazos caprichosos, culminando como gotas sordas en el suelo. El amasijo denso de carmín intenso que se convirtió la piel de su muñeca y antebrazo combinaban a la perfección con la obra cruenta y sádica que era su figura.

Pasaron minutos donde la atención de Lucifer se vio cautivada por la corriente de sangre y la coreografía sugestiva que lograba al avanzar por su piel y caer suicidas en dirección al suelo. Su apariencia era humana de nueva cuenta y su corazón latía a un ritmo normal, fue entonces que se permitió reír, sin apartar un segundo su vista de la piel lacerada.

Era el Diablo, y tenía el brazo teñido con su propia sangre, había piel hecha desgarros en sus uñas. _Y él estaba perfectamente bien con eso._

**V**

-Te ves más delgado- Se escuchó la voz de Linda, tan apacible y neutra como de costumbre, pero resonando en los oídos de Lucifer gracias a cierto tono apenas distinguible de preocupación.

-Gracias, Doctora, es por mis nuevos hábitos- Replicó, sonriendo de una manera casi natural mientras desabotonaba su chaleco para sentarse cómodamente, sin saberlo, sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con los botones de éste.

-Suena interesante, cuéntame más sobre estos hábitos- Y aunque pelinegro quiso fruncir el ceño por la pregunta no deseada, se abstuvo de hacerlo, sustituyéndolo por una mueca a forma de sonrisa bastante practicada.

-Oh bueno, ya sabe, nueva dieta y todo eso- Dijo, usando las palabras exactas para que no sonara como una si estuviera eludiendo algo, pero tampoco para que mintiera. El movimiento fluido con sus manos ayudó a que su actuación pareciera natural, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Y si Lucifer era un gran mentiroso, es porque no mentía.

Y realmente no lo hacía, claro, si entiendes a “Dieta” como “Comer muy poco” y “Hábitos” Como “Terminar vomitando la comida _no_ intencionalmente”.  

Lucifer no recordaba cómo inició todo exactamente. Solo tenía memoria sobre etéreos pensamientos sobre su físico y el disgusto sobre éste, que se remontaban a pocos años después de haber dejado el infierno.

La mayoría eran comentarios de amantes que esperaban cosas diferentes sobre su cuerpo, como cierta pelirroja que dijo haber imaginado “algo más”, cosas que al inicio hizo reír al Diablo, pues, _¿Quién podría ser “más” que el mismo ángel caído?_

Al quinto comentario por el estilo, aproximadamente, su mente dejo de pensar lentamente _“Ellos están mal”_ a un “ _Yo estoy mal”_ , que fue la respuesta inmediata de su cerebro cuando un chico castaño le confesó un “Pensé que serías más delgado” o cuando una mujer le comentó burlonamente “Te imaginaba más musculoso”.

Y a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas parecían contentas por su físico, una pequeña voz en la mente del Diablo comenzó a tomar forma cada vez más. Siendo más sonora, más presente, y más insistente en su cabeza.

Antes de darse cuenta, un pensamiento molesto en lo más profundo de su psique, se convirtió a recortes de comida comidas, a saltarse la cena, a ignorar la punzada de hambre que le ardía en el estómago, para después, simplemente olvidar por días que debía comer.

Las pocas fuentes de comida llegaron por parte de la Detective, con sus esporádicas salidas a comer alimentos chatarra, o con alguna rebanada de pizza que era empujado hacia sus manos con un soso “Pruébala, está deliciosa” como explicación. Cada vez le fue más difícil aceptar la comida, con toda la grasa que poseían, junto con el sabor pesado y desabrido que dejaban en su boca. Se preguntó cómo es que antes jamás se había fijado en eso antes.

Algo en él se complacía al saber que su peso era menor, que los huesos de sus costillas se marcaban ligeramente, que la grasa de su abdomen había desaparecido al igual que la de sus muslos y que su rostro estaba más perfilado.

La recurrente presencia de ardor y dolor en su estómago ante el hambre fue algo que también le agradaba, llenaban dentro de él con un sentimiento similar al que tenía cuando sentía una flama en su piel o cuando sus nudillos se ensangrentaban, como si fuera una clase de premio por no haber comido.

Sabía, lógicamente, que estaba mal, jodidamente mal, estaba mal el hecho de sentir vértigo ante cualquier movimiento brusco, estaba mal la cantidad de tiempo que dormía, estaban mal las orejas y sus ojos apagados, estaba mal el sabor ácido que se quedaba en la boca después de vomitar y que se sintiera siempre seca, estaba mal que se desmayara y estaba mal que _no le importaba._

Él era el Diablo, y el Diablo es malo, ¿No?

 _“Estoy bien”_ Respondió al aire, después, cuando se dio cuenta que la doctora no había dicho nada ni había dado pie a esa contestación, sólo se quedó callado.

**+1**

Era un día normal, de los pocos que podía presumir la vida disfuncional de Lucifer. Estaba en un caso, tan simple que era casi un insulto que fuera dado a alguien con talento e inteligencia superior como la Detective, por lo tanto, fue cuestión de algunos cuartos de hora para que tuvieran la primera gran evidencia, que después de un análisis rápido los llevaría al principal sospechoso.

Ambos estaban esperando, la Detective ojeaba unos papeles con una mirada calculadora y movimientos veloces de escritura, Lucifer, por su parte, se encontraba sentado en una silla a no más de dos metros, tonteando con una pelota hecha de ligas que él mismo había creado fruto de su aburrimiento.

A pesar de estar las dos presencias ensimismadas en sus labores, compartían palabras de vez en vez, lo suficientemente conectadas para ser consideradas una conversación.

Y en lo que podría haber sido una hora, un minuto o un maldito segundo después, todo se volvió cuesta abajo.

En esencia, Lucifer captó su inicio como una pequeña molestia, destellos irregulares e intermitentes de algo, casi como un hormigueo en su mente. Mientras más prestaba atención, más profunda se volvía el ansia que lo incordiaba.

Todo fue mucho más rápido a partir de ahí. Una potente energía zumbaba con desesperación en su cuerpo, sin objetivo ni dirección, alimentando un anhelo de todo y nada. El ahogo fungió como una sensación pesada y confusa que volvía su estómago a un vacío _. Él no podía respirar._ Su pecho subía y bajaba agobiado y deseoso de aire que no podía tener, el ritmo se tornaba irregular y sus jadeos ruidosos.

 _“¿Lucifer? ¡¿Lucifer?! ¿Estás bien?”_ Una voz distante, femenina, sonaba realmente preocupada; _el Diablo quería reír_ , pero sus ojos no lo entendían y por el contrario, se colmaban de lágrimas. Los ruidos ahora eran cercanos y sobrenaturalmente fuertes, podía oler sangre, perfume, sudor, _humanos_ , tan intenso que lo mareaba, la tela de su saco lo aprisionaba y sus nudillos comenzaban a arder, no quería abrir los ojos y no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo.

 _“¿Qué pasa? ¡Lucifer! ¿Por qué estás así?”_ Las palabras eran ininteligibles para sus sobreexpuestos oídos, tan solo un martirizante sonido sin forma que golpeaba su mente. Seguía jadeando, sin encontrar el oxígeno necesario, falto de conocimiento sobre qué hacer para detener lo que sea que le estuviese pasando.

Todo era tan confuso, desde los impulsos sin consciencia que le dictaban una tarea que no comprendía, hasta la interminable sensación de peligro e intranquilidad. _“¿Por qué?”_  Se repetía en su cabeza, permaneciendo como la única frase que percibió de la Detective con ligera claridad. Se aferró a esas palabras, repitiendolas cual oración en voz baja, tan quebrada que bien podría confundirse con sollozos.

_“Lucifer…”_

Había una mano en su hombro, _y oh no_ , eso lo hacía mucho peor, reaccionando tal como si fuera algo instintivamente peligroso, alejó su cuerpo con rapidez que no sabía que tenía, alertándose a sí mismo en el proceso, sus ojos fueron obligados a abrirse y mirar cómo la mujer se apartaba en dirección contraria al mismo tiempo.

Sentado en el suelo, y de alguna manera apoyado en la pared al otro lado de la habitación, Lucifer se percató de las pequeñas y casi invisibles manchas rojas que brillaban en el suelo; era sangre, su sangre. Todo su cuerpo se volvió aún más tenso y sintió por fin el dolor que emanaba de sus palmas, donde sus uñas puntiagudas pero todavía de color blanco punzaban profundamente en su carne.

El dolor fue un toque familiar en el mar confuso que se habían vuelto sus emociones. Vergonzosamente desesperado por cualquier atisbo de nitidez hundió más sus uñas, ganando el ansiado alivio de dolor. La niebla espesa que cubría sus pensamientos se diseminó lo suficiente para saber que debía huir, no deseando que los cuernos y los ojos rojos surgieran frente al Detective.   

Su cuerpo seguía temblando y apenas podía correr sin tropezarse, por lo que llegar al baño fue un gran bálsamo para su ser afligido. No sabía cómo pudo evitar el toque de la Detective al huir, pero estaba agradecido por poder haberlo logrado, al igual de que por suerte, no había un alma en el baño más que él.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue agua fría golpeando su rostro, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el líquido helado se filtró bajo sus ropas, no ayudaba, _nada ayudaba_ , su mente seguía dando vueltas y sus pensamientos eran un lió desordenado. Sabía que estaba llorando a pesar de que sus lágrimas se diluían con el agua y sus lamentos se veían opacados por el ruido de _todo_.   

Sus manos retemblaban con dolor insuficiente, sus dedos rojos y mangas machadas; y la _sangre_ , sólo eso lograba apaciguar lo que sentía, a manera idónea para sosegarlo. Eso explicaba por qué tenía una navaja en la mano.

Unos segundos después, él tenía su casi enteramente blanca camisa desabotonada, era un milagro que hubiese podido con cada botón sin sucumbir al deseo de simplemente cortarlos de raíz, se preguntó vagamente si disfrutaba el preámbulo que se creaba, retrasándose así mismo y saboreando la emoción por lo que se aproximaba. Todos esos pensamientos sin forma se cortaron cuando su saco cayó al piso, seguido de la prenda manchada de rojo, importando poco lo potencialmente sucias que estuvieran las baldosas.

El dolor fue penetrante, con tintes eléctricos, el filo separaba su piel con un movimiento continuo, lento y duro para adentrarse más entre la carne blanda, la sangre esperaba segundos en acumularse lo bastante pesadas para ser arrastradas hacia abajo. Daño, puro y agudo como podría ser, lograba que la mandíbula del Diablo se cerrara con fuerza sobrante, sus ojos luchando por estar abiertos, deseando masoquistas vislumbrar el corte y el rojo de la sangre.

A pesar de todo, su primera cortadura fue más superficial que otra cosa, teniendo poco sangrado y un estúpido dolor _manejable_.

Para sosiego de Lucifer no se podía decir lo mismo del segundo, cuya realización se impulsaba vehemente por la nueva y ligera concentración, un tajo largo de corte lento abría las puertas de la salvación en la mente insana del Diablo. Apreció la turbación disminuyendo y lo que sea que lo haya atacado disolviéndose en las oleadas acentuadas de aflicción.

No habían pasado más de 5 minutos desde que un ofuscado Lucifer se había encerrado en el baño, y ahora casi totalmente renovado, el Diablo se observaba en el espejo aún cuando esto era una de sus acciones menos favoritas, necesitando ver el daño, el cual era mucho y se lucía en forma de cortes dispersos tanto en el abdomen como en las costillas.

Su mente agotada no se podía dar el lujo de contar más allá de diez, por lo que su recuento de cortes le daba un escueto promedio de doce, lo cual lo hacía sentir en una manera extraña y retorcida _orgulloso_. A sabiendas de que estaba muy jodido, no había otra palabra para describir su sentir.

Era el placer de castigar al _malo_ , de hacer justicia y sentirse orgulloso por eso.

_Y Lucifer era malo._

[…]

El incidente del baño había quedado atrás hacia algunas horas, _“Me disculpo, Detective, mezclar drogas de mala calidad y alcohol fuerte no es el mejor desayuno”_ Fue lo que salió de su boca como explicación, lo cual no era exactamente una mentira, debido a que una copa de mezcal mexicano y una línea de cocaína fueron su primera “comida” del día.

La Detective guardó un largo mutismo, mientras miraba acusadoramente la figura de Lucifer, con un ceño de escepticismo, preocupación y algo así como dureza materna. Un largo y tendido regaño comenzó después de eso, aún cuando no se veía del todo convencida sobre la situación.

Lucifer posaba inmóvil cual efigie, aceptando las reclamaciones y luciendo los mejores ojos de cachorro que podía vender. Con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos, su saco incómoda y casi dolorosamente abotonado y las mangas ocultas con un dobles bajo éste; todo para guardar la ilusión y esconder las pistas.

Ahora, Lucifer estaba corriendo, no como parte de su laboriosa rutina de ejercicio, él estaba persiguiendo a un tipo malo, _no él_ , por supuesto, otro tipo malo, principal sospechoso en el caso sencillo que maneja con la Detective.

El estiramiento de su piel con cada zancada era una dulce tortura para su abdomen con heridas abiertas, causa de los mismos movimientos violentos que venían con la persecución. Tuvo que ahogar un jadeo cuando un corte especialmente largo y profundo sucumbió, separando su carne de nuevo, casi tan lacerante como la primera vez.

Su camisa se humedeció velozmente por la sangre que se filtraba de las cisuras, podía sentir la tela impregnada pegándose a su piel, agradeció a la nada por haber elegido un saco del color más oscuro que tenía disponible, a pesar de que equivalía a verse obligado a tenerlo abotonado.

Un disparo atravesó su consciencia, terminando con los pensamientos y creando un sentido de alarma en menos de un segundo.

Lo primero que Lucifer notó es que él estaba corriendo vertiginosamente, a decir verdad, inclusive cuando su mente se concentraba casi íntegramente en sus reflexiones; segundo, él estaba más cerca del tipo malo, en cierto punto había rebasado a la Detective posicionándose a pocos metros atrás del aludido; tercero, le habían disparado a él, lo cual era el origen de por qué ahora estaba en el suelo, con un dolor tórrido en su abdomen, porque _oh dulce ironía_.

La fémina rubia que tenía como amiga se tumbó a su lado un segundo después de que él cayera como peso muerto al pavimento, una vez tuvo el radio en su mano derecha las palabras salieron raudas y desordenadas de su boca, mientras que su mano izquierda presionaba inexperta y dudosa sobre el impacto en un infructuoso intento de detener la obvia hemorragia.

La Detective abrió el saco con un movimiento feroz que separó de tajo los botones de la vestimenta, Lucifer se quejó con ásperos gruñidos ilegibles, posiblemente farfullando algo acerca del desorbitado precio de la prenda que desgarraba. La sangre cubría toda la camisa antes blanca, manchas antiguas y nuevas de color rojo se mezclaban haciendo imposible distinguir la procedencia de cada una; al final nada de eso importó, pues fue rasgada hasta que no cubría un solo centímetro de piel.

Deker se paralizó sin dar crédito a los que sus ojos divisaban, heridas sangrantes y reabiertas presentadas como cortes de profundidades varias, repartidas caóticamente por el abdomen. Si la sangre no se estuviese drenando a ríos de su cuerpo, la mirada adusta y con ápices de decepción lograría hacer sonrojar a Lucifer.

La atención sobre su piel mutilada no se extendió por más de unos segundos, para seguido enfocar todas sus acciones y análisis sobre el impacto de bala con tinte mortal.

Lucifer debatía sobre la consciencia e inconsciencia cuando las sirenas comenzaron a resonar estruendosas demostrando su cercanía.

_“Quédate conmigo”_

Todo se sumió en negro después de eso.

[…]

_“Está bien…”_

Había pasado una semana desde que Lucifer despertó en una cama de hospital, sanar fue cosa rápida una vez pasó el tiempo necesario y la debida lejanía de la Detective. El protocolo no contemplaba riesgo suicida, así que pudo salir dos días después una vez estuvo acompañado de un amigo o familiar, lo cual (Junto con solo una cita obligada al psicólogo) fueron los únicos requisitos para permitir su ida.  

Mazikeen fue irónicamente su ángel salvador, siendo de manera obvia la primera persona que llamó una vez tuvo le notificaron de su alta. Habían sido dos largos y tediosos días, donde la mitad de su energía se dirigió a decirle la verdad de una manera no tan comprometedora a los médicos y la otra mitad en evitar a la Detective.

Esto último fue fácil una vez que la aludida se percató que Lucifer no le diría una palabra, sin importar cuánto lo cuestionara e insistiera para una explicación, o una simple charla para ayudar a entender el gran “por qué” de todo. A sabiendas de que Lucifer no era el tipo de personas que cede con la presión y que era mejor no forzar las cosas, la Detective se despidió con un _“Adiós, Lucifer”_ con voz átona y quebrada.

Ella no apareció al día siguiente.

En una movida predecible, el Diablo no asistió al trabajo ningún día posterior; por ende, se habían acumulado seis días sin ver a la Detective, sin mensajes o conocimiento alguno el uno del otro. Hasta ahora.

-Está bien-.

-¿Perdón?- Lucifer estaba sentado en una  de las sillas altas en barra del Lux, el cual se suponía cerrado en ese momento. Esto y otras pistas (Como el inconfundible sonido de una voz familiar) le hicieron saber al Ángel Caído de quién se trataba antes de tener que girar su cuerpo para mirar, cosa que terminó haciendo.

-Lo he estado pensando- Hizo una pausa, sin encontrar las palabras necesarias, a pesar de que toda su postura mostraba seguridad -Está bien… bueno, no, no está bien, y sin dudas no estoy de acuerdo, pero eres un adulto que decide por sí mismo y estoy dispuesta a aceptar esto por el bien de nuestra amistad-.

Lucifer estaba completamente mudo, la idea de evitar el tema con distracciones habituales había sido descartada, ahora se encontraba sin armas o métodos para defenderse de la brutal y totalmente inesperada confrontación directa.

-Sólo te pido una cosa- Continuó la rubia, cosa que hizo agradecer para sus adentros a un acorralado Lucifer –No te diré que pares, o te haré prometer cosas que no cumplirás, solamente, por favor, _por favor,_ cuéntale a Linda, o consigue ayuda de alguna manera- El tono suplicante y los ojos tristes golpearon como un balde de agua helada al Ángel, volcando sus sentimientos a un amargo remordimiento.

Lucifer no supo cómo responder, así que tragó saliva pesadamente, e intentó calmarse lo suficiente para hacer desaparecer el rubor que subía por su cuello y mejillas. Un asentimiento inseguro fue su respuesta.

Hubo una sonrisa después, pero se vio opacada por las súbitas lágrimas que empañaron su rostro.

[…]

Un año y cientos, _cientos_ de terapias después, las cosas iban un poco mejor.

Al principio fue difícil, en especial la parte donde tuvo que abrirse ante Linda, exponiendo uno por uno los diferentes escenarios autodestructivos que los llevaron a hacer de la navaja algo habitual para él (Porque sí, los cortes se multiplicaron, aún cuando podía sentir la mirada atenta a sus muñecas y abdomen por parte de la Detective, esto no impidió que hubiese heridas en sus muslos y vientre cada cierto tiempo).

Después vino la charla sobre sus conductas alimenticias, su tendencia a no comer y la concurrencia de vomitar después de que lo hacía. Incómodo como el infierno pero necesario, pensó el Diablo, más aún cuando la doctora repetía “Trastorno alimenticio” como si le pagaran por decirlo.

_“No vomito para verme delgado, Doctora” Aludió, sonando casi molesto._

_“Entonces por qué lo haces, Lucifer” Replicó con voz pasiva. El Diablo guardó silencio._

_“Un trastorno alimenticio no es un insulto, Lucifer, aceptarlo es el primer paso para superarlo”_ Dijo ella, cosa que no lo convencía, pero que lo incitó a pensar más en sí mismo como alguien que necesitaba ayuda, y no un castigo. 

A pesar de la afición de Linda por un orden cronológico de los sucesos, el tema de sus alas se relegó hasta el final. Narrar lo sucedido fue como intentar hablar con la boca seca y la garganta en llamas, casi literalmente doloroso. La reacción de Linda fue igual a la que expresó cuando le contó sobre las quemaduras o los rasguños, algo en Lucifer agradecía eso.

Hablar con la Detective fue un gran auxilio en los momentos difíciles, o a veces en momentos afables donde simplemente necesitaba un desahogo ( _“Hablar de tus problemas hará que tengan menos peso en ti”_ Recomendó Linda, y Lucifer no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero tenía razón).

Por eso mismo Dan y Ella conocían de sus hábitos, contarles inició un silencio incómodo, continuando con una risa injustificada y a penas nerviosa de Dan, que siguió con un _“¿Es broma, no?”_ y terminó en un abrazo cuando Lucifer negó con la cabeza en un tenso mutismo. Ella no se separó hasta que sus brazos estaban acalambrados y el saco de Lucifer descolorido por la constante caricia en su espalda.

Lo mejor es que ninguno lo trató diferente después de eso, excluyendo el hecho de que le recordaban aleatoriamente un _“Estoy aquí si me necesitas”,_ cosa que lograba iniciar un sentimiento afable y cálido en el Diablo, importando poco la cantidad de veces que lo repitieran; una sonrisa apenas tímida se convirtió en su usual respuesta.

Por su parte Amenadiel, que parecía ya enterado, respondió con un _“Me alegra tanto que hayas buscado ayuda, Lucy”_ Antes de que siquiera le diera la gran revelación. Eso y una sonrisa brillante, junto con un ameno abrazo. Habían pasado eones y Lucifer seguía sorprendiéndose por los ridículamente cómodos y confortables abrazos de su hermano.

Y si bien las cosas estaban mejor, no eran perfectas.

A veces se saltaba las comidas, cada vez menos frecuente, pero el impulso seguía latente cada día, unos peores que otros. La última vez que vomitó se sintió _realmente mal_ por hacerlo, la Doctora le dijo que era un avance en una buena dirección, aunque él no pudiera ver el lado positivo de una recaída ( _“Reconocer y expresar tus sentimientos en lugar de suprimirlos es un gran logro”_ Dijo ella, con un tono de orgullo que lo cohibió).

Seguía llevando un encendedor consigo, por si el aburrimiento lo consumía, o todo se volvía _demasiado_. Continuaba como la mejor manera de conseguir una rápida pero punzante liberación de dolor, sin mayores marcas que un enrojecimiento fácil de ocultar.

También solía apagar los cigarros en su antebrazo cuando no había nadie que lo observaba, no necesitaba una razón o siquiera sentir algún inicio de ansiedad para anhelar el dolor que producía. Pensó para sí mismo que no era sano, y sin dudas era dañino, pero no se pudo obligar a decírselo a nadie.

Pero los logros contaban más que las derrotas (Palabras de la Detective), y las cosas serían mejor en el futuro, o al menos eso es lo que le decía todos días al espejo.

 _“Estoy bien”_ Dijo, y ahora eso era un poco más real de lo que fue ayer.

 […]

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno, tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Aunque bien, realmente ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un mes?, no importa ahora, I mean, ¡Los extrañe! y tenía este borrador desde hace meses, no lo había continuado hasta que la tercera temporada de Lucifer me llenó de inspiración, además de que nadie más escribe las cosas jodidas que quiero leer :(
> 
> Hablando de: ¡El Diablo bendiga a Netflix! Espero ansiosa la cuarta temporada, me pregunto si hablaran más de la bisexualidad de Lucifer o sus obvios Daddy issues.
> 
> Más adelante subiré un fic sobre Teen Wolf (Scott-céntrico porque adoro a Scott) Si te gustan las cosas jodidas y angst que escribo, eso te va a encantar.
> 
> Buenooooo... Ya saben, kudos, comenten, critiquen y compartan que me ayuda a mejorar. Adiós y besos uwu.


End file.
